Louder
by Reyser
Summary: I set my head against his chest, hearing that soothing sound. His heart beat. My heart beat. In one; one strong voice. Louder than reason, united. Our hearts louder than our minds, louder than reason. Zelink, one-shot, Zelda's P.O.V. Songfic.


**Disclaimer: I don't own LoZ, nor do I own **_**Louder**_** by Charice.**

**A/N: Yes, I was listening to **_**Louder **_**and I was inspired! Words in italic are lyrics to **_**Louder.**_** By the way, this is my first songfic! (Whoop?) Anyway, this is Zelink, Zelda's P.O.V, and a one-shot.**

**Begin! ;D *prances off***

**...**

_I'm staring out of my window_

_And the rain is pouring down_

Rain, rain, and more rain. That's all there ever was.

Rain hit my window fiercely, creating a large bang against the glass, and then fell down, like a tear down someone's cheek.

I hated rain.

Rain reminded me of sadness, of tears, of lost memories and lost times. They were depressing thoughts; but they came with the rain. I always had to remind myself that the most beautiful rainbow always came after rainfall.

Of all things, it had to _rain_ while I was waiting for my boyfriend to come over. Of all things-

Rain, rain, rain. Where was the sunshine? Suddenly, my phone rang unexpectedly, and I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked meekly.

"Hey, hon, it's Dark."

My heart sped up at the sound of his voice. Dark. Dark was my boyfriend, and needless to say, he managed to speed up my heart and mess up my logic like nobody else could.

That's something to be proud of, considering I'm the student body president, valedictorian of my class, proud gymnast and aspiring musician.

One would wonder how I fit in with Dark, the 'bad boy' of our school. He had a motorcycle, wore leather, and it wasn't only the looks that sparked up the image. It was his personality.

Heartless, cruel, ironic and sarcastic- you name it. And yet, for some strange reason, I was attracted to that.

"Yes? Is there something you wanted?"

Silence.

"I can't make it, hon. Sorry."

"It-it's okay. I can understand, with the weather and all..." I trailed off.

It was pointless, making excuses for him when I already knew the answer. I could lie, I could dream, I could imagine- but it the truth was the ugly, dirty, shameful truth. He didn't love me, and there was nothing I could do about it.

"Thanks for understanding. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"Right."

I heard the disappointing dial tone as he hung up without another word. I don't know why I even bothered, dating a guy who would never return my wildest dreams.

I knew the answer. I was denying the truth, denying the pain, denying all of that. He dated me to get closer to my friend, Midna. That much was true.

Amidst my despairing thoughts, the phone rang again. I picked it up.

"Hello?" I said flatly.

"Zellie, it's me, Midna." A concerned voice came from the other end of the phone. Midna was my best..female friend. Since we were both girls, it was easy to relate to things that my male friends didn't understand.

For the longest time, it was just us. Malon, Midna, Link and I. Just the four of us, ever since elementary school.

But Dark came in between us.

"Oh, Midna."

"Dark crashed at my apartment."

The words stung my heart. Of course he couldn't make it because of the weather. The weather stopped him from coming over from Midna's apartment.

"I was going to tell you, but I didn't know I-" Her voice was quavering.

"Nah, it's alright, Midna. You'll be cute together." My voice itself was cracking.

"Zel? Zel, are you alright?"

"Midna, I'm fine. Just tell him he can date you, okay? Even though he probably was, but I didn't find out until now." My words came out far more bitter than I hoped they would.

Stony silence.

"Zel, are you angry?"

"No. I'm just...disappointed. At myself. At my stupidity."

"Zelda..."

"Midna, it's alright! Go, be happy!" I didn't know how I could be so stupid, as to believing someone like Dark with someone like me.

"You sure?"

"Yes." I sighed, laughing slightly at her persistence.

"Alright. Bye, Zelda."

"See ya."

I set the phone down after hanging up, and pressed my face into the palms of my hands.

Love was so very, very complicated.

**...**

_When you left I was so low_

_But I'm not gonna drown_

I wouldn't lie. It hurt. A lot. Not so much the betrayal, but my own, stupid, foolish thoughts.

I had to be happy for Midna and Dark.

I had to be strong. I wouldn't be hung up on him. I wouldn't. Because I wasn't that kind of girl.

I wouldn't drown in sorrow, in sadness. I'd move on. I didn't need him.

If I didn't, then why was there this hollow feeling in my heart at each thought of him?

"Zelda, are you okay?" Malon stormed into my room, her hair wet from the outside rain.

"Malon?" I asked, surprised. How did Malon get inside my room?

"I came to see you. Your brother let me in."

"Oh."

She embraced me in a hug.

"Zellie, are you okay?"

Yes, it hurt. Yes, I didn't want that to happen. Yes, the pain burned my heart.

_I don't need no shoulder_

_I'm gonna be a soldier_

"Malon, I'm fine. I can handle it myself." I said meekly, more to myself than to her.

"I'm _so _going to slap that boy-"

"No, Malon, it's alright. Plus, Midna will kill you first." I attempted lamely to make humour out of the situation.

I had to move on. Arm myself with guns and iron, be a soldier, be strong.

"You sure?" She asked, meeting my violet eyes with her blue ones.

I nodded weakly, and she gave my hand a sympathetic squeeze before heading downstairs.

_I just wanna feel something I don't understand_

I grabbed my coat and rushed out the door, amidst the rain, amidst the hated rain.

Not caring, I danced down the street, giggling at the sensation of the drops on my face. It soaked my clothes and wrecked havoc on my hair, but it felt good.

I didn't need to understand it. I didn't need to understand any of this. Just me, in the rain.

_I'm just gonna run right through the rain_

_I'm just gonna dance right through the pain _

_I just wanna feel that rhythm, feel that drum_

I twirled in the rain, avoiding the stares. My heart beat was beating steadily in a reliable rhythm, pounding in my ears, despite the wildness within my mind.

"Goddesses! Zelda, is that you?" Link asked, surprised.

I turned around and faced him. It was Link, my close friend. My best, male friend. The one I pushed into a pool in fifth grade, and the one I raced while rock climbing. The one I was honest and open with. The one, that when I was with him, I didn't have to be Ms. Perfect.

"You tell me." I said, in a silly voice.

"Are you stupid?" He pulled me close to him, under his umbrella. "You're going to get sick."

"Mph. You're stupid for pulling me in like this. You'll get wet." I said in a sing-song voice.

He scoffed at me and started walking me towards his house.

**...**

I was sitting on Link's bed, combing my fingers through my soaked hair. Link tossed me an oversized shirt, some jogging pants, and a towel.

I didn't care, besides, I borrowed my brother's clothes all the time.

He pointed to the bathroom.

"Go. Before you get sick." He paused. "Once you get dressed and explain to me what happened, you go home."

"With your clothes on?"

"Why not? You'll give them back anyway."

"Or will I?"

He glared at me.

I giggled, and walked to the bathroom. He sighed, and rolled his eyes at me.

**...**

****"Zel..." He pursed his lips.

"Hmm?" I was in his jogging pants, secretly happy with how comfortable they were.

"What happened." He demanded, eyes accusing.

And I told him.

**...**

By the end of the tale, I was in tears. Shamefully, yes, I was. It hurt, okay?  
The accursed tears fell down my face and I wiped them furiously, to no avail.

"You don't deserve him." Link said quietly, and then pulled me closer to him.

Link was warm. Very, very warm. He smelled, real. As in, he wasn't fake in over-priced colognes and stuff- he smelled like soap from his recent shower, laundry detergent from doing the laundry and just the freeness that was Link.

"Link..." I looked up to meet his eyes.

Damn. When did he ever become this handsome?

He stroked my hair affectionately, murmuring into my hair. It was sweet.

My mind was spinning. Maybe it was being broken up with without actually being broken up with face to face, or it was cuddling with my best friend Link, but nothing made sense. Maybe, my mind didn't have to speak now. Maybe my heart could speak louder than my head, and maybe my feelings would be louder than my logic. Maybe love would be louder than reason.

"Zelda, I love you." The words came rushed and fast from his mouth, as if it was a sudden confession. (Which it was, by the way.)

My mind said no. Link and I was a big no. It would be awkward between us, and I feared we'd lose our friendly vibe when we broke up or argued.

The risks spilled into my mind.

My heart sped up, the rhythm repeating in my head. It was soothing, louder than my head, louder than the rain outside the window, taking control.

_Let my heart beat louder_

_Let my heart speak louder than my head_

_Heart beat louder than my head_

He kissed me. It was sudden, but it was perfect. I didn't need any of those stupid reasons, any of those risks.

It was just me and him. For now, my heart would speak for me. My heart would take control over my mind.

"Link-"

"It's not right, Zelda. Forgive me." He pulled back, blush on his face. "I shouldn't have rushed you, I shouldn't have-"

I took into account how cute he was. That dirty blonde hair, those dark, sexy, blue eyes.

"Who cares, Link?" I paused. "It's stupid how I haven't noticed before. I was chasing other guys when you were right here, all along."

Let my heart speak louder. Let my heart tell me how much he means to me. Let my heart move on, and leave Dark in the past where he belongs.

Let feelings and love be louder than reason.

"I love you!" I screamed, and then covered my mouth, feeling foolish.

"Shh!" Link covered my mouth, and we began to giggle hysterically.

Yes, I wanted my heart to speak louder. Not my mouth.

"I love you..." I whispered again, after my giggle fit.

"Point proven."

I felt happy like this. Very, very happy. The bubbly feeling built up into my heart and then exploded into rainbows and happiness and unicorns.

I set my face against his chest, hearing that soothing sound. His heart beat. My heart beat. In one, one strong voice.

_Wanna feel that rhythm, feel that drum  
Let my heart beat louder  
Let my heart speak louder than my head_

**...**

**A/N: Don't ask where this came from. I needed fluff, alright? If you don't mind, please go check out the song **_**Louder**_** by Charice. It's a pop-ish song, so if you don't like pop, then don't bother.**

**REVIEW, GUYS. I love reviews. If you don't know how important reviews are, one review on my story stopped me from discontinuing it.**

**I will honestly, HONESTLY, love you forever and worship you if you review.**

**Plus, reviews make me happy! If you don't review a fluffy animal somewhere explodes, okay?**

**The ultimate threat.**


End file.
